charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Winterbourne
Mrs. Winterbourne (fl. 2004–2009) was a witch and nursery teacher at Magic School. She possessed the active power of astral projection, which she taught to the librarian, Donovan. During her career, she evaded the Headless Horseman, helped Piper Halliwell during her second pregnancy, took care of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, and evacuated students before the Source of All Evil could arrive at the school in golem form. Biography Early life As a witch, Mrs. Winterbourne presumably had at least one magical parent, and married a man with the name of Winterbourne at some point. She possessed, or was taught, the active power of astral projection, and was presumably able to cast spells, make potions, and scry. Career at Magic School At some point prior to 2004, Winterbourne was hired by Gideon as the nursery teacher at Magic School. She took this job in order to keep them from turning evil, as young witches are susceptible to being swayed either way. Teaching in a classroom off of the endless hallway, Mrs. Winterbourne seemed to enjoy her job. She was careful about what she said in front of her students, not wanting to frighten them and saying that, although they had powers, they were still innocent. Headless Horseman ordeal In 2004, the Headless Horseman was conjured, in secret, by Zachary, who made him target teachers. The Horseman tried to behead Mrs. Winterbourne, but she astral projected, which confused by creating two of her, enabling her to escape. At some point afterwards, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt visited the nursery. Winterbourne told them about her close-shave with the Horseman, and told them that she believed she had been targeted by it because, without proper guidance, her pupils could easily be turned evil. The siren went off immediately afterwards, alerting everyone about the Horseman. Winterbourne was not targeted. Caring for Piper Halliwell Magic School's closure After Leo killed Gideon, Mrs. Winterbourne and the rest of the school were forced to pack everything away, as Gideon was the only one that could keep the school safe and, without him, the school had to close. While Winterbourne was packing away books in the library, she was approached by Paige, who asked her why everyone was packing. After Winterbourne told her, Paige asked her to stop putting all the books away, as she needed them to try and expel Shakti and Shiva from Piper and Leo's bodies. Paige later brought Wyatt and Chris to Mrs. Winterbourne, who looked after them in the nursery. The nursery teacher then escorted Paige to the library, where Piper was waiting for her. She then returned to her classroom. Sabbatical After Paige helped keep the school open by convincing the Elders and becoming headmistress, Winterbourne went on a sabbatical. At some point prior to this, she taught the librarian, Donovan, how to astral project to help her get the job of Literature teacher after Monkeyshines' death.Carpe Demon The Source's attack Behind the scenes *Mrs. Winterbourne was portrayed by Betsy Randle in all of her appearances. Appearances *Season Six **''The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell'' **''Witch Wars'' **''It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1'' **''It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2'' *Season Seven **''A Call to Arms'' **''Carpe Demon'' *Volume One **''Unnatural Resources'' Notes and references Category:Magic School employees Category:Witches Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Individuals with the power of astral projection Category:Teachers